Belo Mundo Opaco
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Sobre um outro tipo de heroísmo.


**N/A:**

Sasuke, achei que alguém te devesse isso. Você merece e foda-se o mundo. sz

(Ao som de "Wrong" por Depeche Mode).

* * *

_With the wrong tune playing 'till it sounded right yeah_

* * *

Respirar se tornou difícil. Não era drama de ninguém: era_ muito_ difícil. Tão difícil que agora seu peito subia e descia quase imperceptivelmente; ele sequer conseguia ouvir a própria respiração. Fazia frio e à medida que sua temperatura corporal ia caindo, poderia jurar sentir sua vida indo junto. Evaporando. Abandonando-o...

Mesmo com os olhos de Itachi que evitavam a escuridão eterna, enxergar também era quase impossível. Estava tudo ficando embaçado, tudo turvo... Complicado distinguir algo ou alguém no meio de tanta opacidade.

Era isso: o mundo se tornara opaco. Ago belíssimo de se ver.

Haviam gritos por toda parte. De dor. Dor física, dor do coração. Ele conseguia reconhecer alguns e só por saber que todo aquele caos era obra sua (todinha sua), se enchia de uma sombria satisfação. Quase um orgasmo. Com essa realização, relaxou a mente e se concentrou em abafar os sons remanescentes da batalha. Ele não sabia se esses eram apenas memórias. Torcia para que não: queria que aquelas pessoas sofressem como se estivessem no inferno. Um inferno criado por ninguém mais ninguém menos do que... Ele.

Fitou, mesmo através daquela leve película que parecia ter coberto seus globos oculares, o céu nublado logo acima. Sentiu que se esticasse a mão o suficiente poderia tocá-lo com a ponta dos dedos... Como um Deus imponente e perfeito. Se ele ao menos conseguisse se mover...

Arfou e engasgou por tentar. Passado essa angústia e dores momentâneas, uma sensação semelhante à de estar totalmente à mercê da correnteza de um rio calmo, plano logo o inundou. Estava relaxado de novo. Ah... Então é assim que é morrer. O solo lamacento em suas costas de repente lhe pareceu confortável. O ar era pesado de respirar, tinha cheiro ferroso de sangue e putrefação e chuva e guerra, mas até esse se transformou no mais agradável dos perfumes porque trazia também um pouco de... De liberdade.

_Liberdade_.

O que viria após sua morte? O pensamento de que seria um regresso ao tempo mais feliz de sua vida o confortou. Até ali, até aquele crucial e aparentemente eterno momento, havia tudo se resumido à amargura e infelicidade e ódio e vingança. Não era infeliz assim, no entanto... Nem feliz. Mas... Quando caiu no chão lamacento, inerte e sabendo que era seu fim e que obtivera sucesso,_ aquilo_ sim foi o mais próximo que chegara da tal da "felicidade". Então... Reviveria sua morte infinitas vezes depois que a mesma se concretizasse?

A possibilidade soou bem. Soou _perfeita_.

Verdadeiros heróis morrem com um sorriso em seus lábios. Ele sorriu. Sorriu, sim. Morreria sorrindo. Por que não? Era herói, que dissessem o que quisessem: um homem assim nunca precisou da opinião de ninguém quanto ao que acreditava (e tampouco ouviu qualquer uma das que foram dadas sem que ele pedisse).

Abandonara Konoha porque era o necessário para avançar em sua vingança contra Itachi e destruíra Konoha porque era o necessário para vingar o_ seu _irmão mais velho herói que fora fiel à vila até o último dos seus momentos mesmo isso significando trair seu próprio clã. Em que ponto deixara de ser herói? Ainda mais porque se sentia "_orgasmicamente_" realizado agora.

Sorriu um pouco mais, ameaçando dar uma risadinha satisfeita, que explodiu em uma tosse sangrenta. Mesmo assim não parou de sorrir.

Seu momento de triunfo...

O sangue dos verdadeiros assassinos de seus pais e clã correndo por suas mãos e na terra abaixo dele.

Tudo estava destruído. Tudo.

O caos ao seu redor, ele concluíra, era um cenário perfeito para sua magnífica queda.

E agora... Agora ele se tornara seu próprio tipo ideal de herói.

Era isso... Estava aqui o momento.

O momento de, finalmente, descansar.

Um descanso gloriosamente...

..._ Opaco_.

Durante um segundo, mal conseguiu acreditar...

Até seu rosto se suavizar em uma expressão serena de olhos fechados e lábios levemente cruzados para cima.


End file.
